


Healthy as a horse

by TyrantTirade



Series: Ty's porn collective! [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Crack, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: So Steve has a problem.A medical problem.Not an actual, literal, medical problem. Physically he's very healthy, in fact he's been commended for his health. He eats well, works out, avoids most unhealthy habits. Hell, his doctor even said he's in ‘peak’ physical condition.But that's sort of the problem right there. He has a doctor problem.





	Healthy as a horse

**Author's Note:**

> I had a conversation in my groupchat about how if there's an au in existence there's probably been a Stevebucky fic written for it. And then this happened even tho there's probably several similar fics to this. 
> 
> Still, this is really cracky and dumb and a little different than my usual fics but ya know, it's here. 
> 
> Self edited, all mistakes are mine. I'm not a doctor so this is probably horribly inaccurate.

So Steve has a problem. 

A medical problem. 

Not an actual, literal, medical problem. Physically he's very healthy, in fact he's been commended for his health. He eats well, works out, avoids most unhealthy habits. Hell, his doctor even said he's in ‘peak’ physical condition. 

But that's sort of the problem right there. He has a doctor problem.

—  
“I'm in love with him,” Steve says surely, nodding his head like he's never been more positive of anything in his life. 

Sam cocks an eyebrow and shakes his head, wondering how in the hell he can't just have normal friends. 

White people. 

“I'm pretty sure that im in love with him but i just don't know how to express that to him,” Steve continues. He's leaned back on Sam's couch, taking up space.

“Well,” Sam starts awkwardly, “You could tell him.” But thats quickly cut off. 

Steve shakes his head, chanting, “No no no, I can't. I'm pretty sure he's married, I cant.” He says it like he's devastated, panicking as he sprawls out more.

Sam’s thankful that he's in his own chair across the room so he doesn't have to deal with the mammoth of a best friend that he has sitting across the room from him, crying on his shoulder. 

“Okay,” Sam goes on calmly, ”Does he have a ring or something?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know he's married.” 

Steve looks around, shoulders dropping, “Because he's a doctor. All doctors are married.”

Sam lets out a breath, trying not to call Steve a moron despite him being a moron. 

“I just want him to plow me honestly,” Steve chimes in. 

And- thats way too much information Sam thinks, way too much. “Okay, alright,” Sam says, “I didnt need to know that.” He looks back up to Steve, watching his shoulders slump with embarrassment. “Tell him that you have a hemorrhoid.” 

Slowly Steve's expression turns into something less dreadful, now just looking confused, “Why?” he asks incredulously, “I don't think I have any right now? Wait well i might up in there, im not sure,” he babbles. 

Sam interjects, quickly “Shut up Steve,” he laughs. “Go in ready to get dicked. Then tell him you have a hemorrhoid and when he looks at it all he'll see is your ass and if he wants it, you're clearly offering.”

In return Steve lets out an elongated “Ohhh,” and Sam takes that as a queue to change the subject

—  
Steve waits until his next, already scheduled appointment to bring it up. 

Doctor hot walks into the room. Hot as expected. 

His hair’s grown a little long, tucked back behind his ears, but he's wearing tight black pants that give him a nice bulge, and a pastel buttoned up shirt, also tight. Just tight enough that his arms look like they want to fucking bust out of it. And- this is why Steve wants him, he thinks to himself. Because doctor hot has a fucking body and nice long hair and the most chiseled jaw that Steve's ever seen.

“How are you Steve?” Doctor Barnes asks, smiling charmingly as he takes a seat in the little doctor designated rolly stool. 

Steve straightens up and does his best to stay collected. “I'm good doctor,” he says, settling himself until he's calmly seated on the cushioned table, hands on his knees.

The doctor grins, nodding his head, flipping through the folder in his arm that he has for Steve. “So I know you came in for bloodwork but the nurse said you needed to speak to me about something.” He looks up, tilting his head curiously.

“Right,” Steve starts, “Um, I have a- uh- a hemorrhoid I think, if you could look at that.” He feels awkward even saying it.

But it's just business as usual for Dr. Barnes. He nods his head slowly and lifts himself out of the stool walking towards Steve on the bed, shutting the file as he gets up.

“Okay Ill have a nurse bring you a gown and then you'll get into that and when you're ready ill have a look,” he says, completely cool and confident as he softly smacks a palm onto Steve's shoulder. 

Steve swallows heavily and nods in agreement. 

—  
The nurse brings the gown, dropping it off for him and instructing him to put it on, saying that the doctor will be with him shortly. 

He does just that too, stripping out of his clothes uncomfortably. He sets the wad of clothes wrapped in his jeans awkwardly down on the counter, the one with the sink across the room and then goes onto draping the gown over himself. 

It's- really fucking weird, he realizes. Like wearing a dress but with the entire back gone, his ass visible, arms being squeezed by the lack of stretch in the gown. 

Steve huffs out a breath wondering what in the hell hes even doing as sits himself back down on the table.

It's too late now though he realizes, he's already mentioned it, his ass is shaved and clean and even a little lubey and he's pretty sure that he's as ready as he'll ever be.

—  
There's a knock eventually, followed by the door opening. Dr. Barnes steps in twenty minutes after the last time Steve saw him, grinning again.

The nurse said shortly, which, in medical terms is not at all shortly. 

“Okay,” he begins, voice comforting, he walks up to the counter across the room, reaching into the glove dispenser to pull out a set of blue nitrile gloves, throwing them onto the counter. “If i can just have you lay on your side facing the wall,” he states. 

Steve nods to himself and does exactly that, turning to lay on his left side. He can hear the doctor behind him, turning on the sink and presumably washing his hands. 

Steve breathes as he stares at the white wall in front of him, head squished against the paper sheet over the bed with his ass hanging out of the gown. 

Dr. Barnes dries his hands, making the paper towel crinkle before Steve hears the telltale snap of the blue gloves being pulled onto the doctors hands.

His feet thump against the tiles as he approaches Steve from behind. Hand settling on Steves hip and Steve feels his breath hitch. Anticipation and excitement both running through him.

Barnes drags his rolly chair towards the table, sitting down, eye level with Steves ass now and Steve has to force himself to stay calm, dick already getting hard, but thankfully not within Dr. Barnes view.

“I'm just going to have a look,” The doctor states professionally. 

Steves throat feels dry but still, he lets out a breathless, “okay,” regretting even speaking because of how fucked he sounds already.

The doctor’s hand settles on his ass, Steve lets out a breath as he feels that glove covered hand pull it open carefully. 

It's so silent that he has to keep himself from mouthbreathing like a fucking freak, feeling Dr. Barnes thumb move inward more, pulling his ass open further. 

“Huh,” Barnes says finally, still spreading Steve's ass. “Looks fine to me,” he says. But still, he doesnt let go.

Steve groans lightly, completely by accident, as he nods again. 

But again, the doctor still doesn't let go. In fact, his thumb squeezes tighter, pulling up on Steves asscheek even more. The rest of his fingers beginning to Squeeze in too. 

Steve feels a pathetic sigh squeeze out of him. 

“I would actually say that everything looks more than fine,” Doctor Barnes compliments. His voice sounds much thicker now and his hand squeezes a little more, practically kneading into Steves ass, pawing at it in a way that Steve now realizes is definitely not innocent.

“This is really nice Mister Rogers,” The doctor says deeply, “You have a really nice hole.” His other hand comes in, sliding a finger down the crease of Steve's ass while he holds Steve open. 

Steve can feel himself shiver, his mind feeling both full of dread and complete mind melting horniness. He breathes deeply, whispering, “Thank you,” around a groan. 

Doctor Barnes hums behind him, rubbing his finger over Steve's hole more insistently. “There are a lot of gay men that would pay for a hole like that,” He insists. 

And- Steve doesn't know how to take that, dick throbbing still, he nods his head slowly.   
“But you know that already don't you? That's why it’s so well taken care of.”

Steve groans again as the doctor’s finger rubs firmly from his tailbone down again. Steve can't help himself from clutching the edge of the bed as he wills himself to agree, “Yes,” he whines, “I try.”

“Yeah,” Dr. Barnes rasps, “It's a real nice hole Steve. You ever thought about modeling it?”

Steve can feel his heart racing but he tries his best not to moan out as Doctor Barnes starts pushing the tip of a gloved finger in, the lube that Steve put there himself easing the way. He wants it so bad that his body doesn't even try to fight it. “I um- I don't know...what you mean?” Steve babbles, voice broken, trying not to cry because Barnes is just barely nudging the tip of his finger in and Steve wants the whole thing. 

Chuckling darkly, the doctor twists his finger some, “Porn Steve,” he states bluntly, “Have you ever thought of doing porn?”

“From time to time,” Steve admits, gasping out some as that finger shoves deeper into him. He groans and pushes his ass back into it. Desperate for it.

“Yeah,” Barnes grumbles, “You'd be perfect for it, such a slut, you need it don't you?”

Steve feels so abysmally embarrassed but at the same time so fucking turned on that he doesn't know what to do with himself. He huffs out a moan and curls his ass back, pushing the finger in deeper as he says “Yes, I need it,” confidently. Voice deep and jagged.

Barnes shoves in deep, feeling around Steve with his finger, thrusting a little, before suddenly he slowly pulls the finger out. 

Steve pants, gripping the table so hard that he thinks he might break his own hand until he realizes that Barnes is stepping away. He lifts his head to see him walking over towards the counter. 

The doctor works quickly to pull the gloves off, pressing open the trash bin with his foot so he can dispose of them before he flips open the file.

Steve doesn't even know what the fuck to do. He looks around nervously, wondering why he's being ignored instead of getting fucked. He's pretty sure he should be getting fucked right now.

“Okay,” Dr Barnes starts, voice back to that professional tone. “Everything looks fine to me Steve.” He jots a few things down on his file. “I did however notice something a little odd, no need to worry, but I'm going to schedule for you to come in next week for a prostate exam. I know you're a bit young but it's just to make sure everything is working correctly.” He smiles, sliding his pen clip over the file before he tucks that under his arm. 

Breathlessly, Steve nods his head, still tilted behind him, his ass still hanging out of the gown. 

Barnes approaches again, simply patting Steve on the side of the hip, “You can go ahead and get dressed and get checked out at the front desk. If you're feeling like you have any pain or problems ill have the nurses up at the front give you my personal number. Just call me if you need anything.” He smiles like everything is casual and routine. 

Even though Steve's dick feels like it's going to die.

Steve just nods though, agreeing as he watches Doctor Barnes walk out of the room. 

His face is red from the moment he leaves the room until the moment he leaves the building. 

And he's not sure if he should call Doctor Barnes up on the unusually empty feeling of his ass as soon as he's out or if that's best to just be brought up next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Lately I've been trying to will myself to write more, so if any of you have any ideas for fics or prompts you'd like written sfw or nor, you're more than welcome to send that to me on tumblr [Here!](Http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com/ask) Or you can just reblog my shit in silence until we form this odd bond where im like, i see you, you dont know i see you but i do.


End file.
